


Mikey

by mthevlamister



Series: Praising Michael [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Considerate amiright, Except two of you, Heathens, I like talking about her, M/M, Most I had in two days, Oh um my girlfriend is great, Read the darn story, So many people commented, So you can see:, They're so gonna break up, Why are you reading these tags?, You really don't want them to break up, hahahah, holy shit guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "You're breaking up with me over Skype?"Or:Michael and Jake are still in love.





	Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many comments holy fuck guys.

"We're. . . not working?" 

"I-I'm sorry Jake. I just can't do long distance!" 

"No I get it, can we be friends? Breaking up without being friends is kind of sketchy especially since we're on a skype call; this is a dick move Michael." 

"I-I know, I-I-I feel r-really bad and I don't want to break up b-because I love you s-still I-I just hate the distance." Michael sniffed, wiping his eyes. Jake's face softened from the accusing look he had prior. 

"Hey, it's okay. Let's just be friends okay? I have to go to class, get some rest. I'll text you via group chat later, okay?" Jake smiled, watching Michael nod before exiting out of the call and holding his head. 

He just cried. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Can I have one black coffee and one coffee with five sugars and two creams please?" 

Michael stood in a coffee shop ten years post-college, on his phone. Jeremy wrote a book about having the SQUIP and Michael was his illustrator. They were both pretty rich at this point but Michael liked a local coffee shop. The worker smiled, he was slightly taller. "I suppose the black is for Jeremy and the sugar one is for you, Michael?" 

"Yeah, how'd you know? Um, you look new around here." Michael smiled nervously, he always got soda from the shop or got some weird coffee. No one truly could guess what he'd leave with. 

"You really don't recognize me?" The barista frowned. "It's me, Jake." 

"OH MY GOD YOU CHANGED!" Michael jumped back, being as dramatic as he could. "Your hair! You're still built as hell but whoa!" 

"Thanks Mell, hey did you want to catch up at all? I just moved here from my old dorm back in Florida, so I was wondering if--" 

"Yes." 

"My shift is over at five." 

"I'll be there." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Jeremy he's even hotter! I still have feelings for him too! What if he doesn't have feelings for me, Jeremy? What if he thinks I'm just the loser who broke up with him over Skype?!" Michael was pacing, Jeremy was writing out plans for their next graphic novel, about Jeremy's life with his mother. 

"I don't think he's dating anyone. We all kept in contact and Jake never sent pictures of a girl or boy or person--" 

"He could be hiding them Jeremy! Maybe I should give up, I can't get him back it's just too unrealistic!" Michael whined, slouching over. 

"Hey it's four forty-five." Jeremy mumbled. 

"AH FUCK!" Michael screamed before putting on his shoes, he ran out the door and to the store. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Hey Michael! How are you? How was drawing for graphic novels?" Jake asked, confidence lacking. It would be a lie to say he didn't still harbor feelings for the man in front of him. "I read the SQUIP one, you drew me well man." 

"Oh, thanks! It's a lot of fun actually! I'm doing alright, how are you? How was college?" Michael looked in Jake's eyes before looking down. "I, uh, missed you? Is that a dick move? I feel like that's a dick move." 

"Oh it's a total dick move Michael, you seeing anyone?" Jake grinned. "That would make it a bigger dick move." 

"Well thank fuck I'm single, right?" 

"Me too." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

They were both silent, just staring at each other for five minutes until Michael pushed Jake against the wall of the coffee shop and kissed him. Jake grinned against his lips, silently laughing. It felt right to be connected, there was an emptiness neither of them noticed when the other was gone. Jake pushed him away slightly and nuzzled foreheads with him. Michael smiled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "God I missed you." Jake whispered. "I almost dropped out of college just to be with you." 

"I dropped out of college to be with you but by the time I got back you were in Florida so Jeremy and I just worked together and we're roommates." Michael said, keeping with Jake's whisper. "I really really wish I never broke up with you, I cried for two hours after the call and then for two years when I got home." 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who cried a lot." Jake sighed out. 

"You're not." 

"Would you be opposed to dating me again?" 

"No way, you're Jake Dillinger." 

"Also if you break up with me again I can't promise to hold Richie back this time. He wanted to tear you to pieces when he heard." 

"Dude let him at me." 

"God I love you Mikey."

Jake watched Michael shiver slightly before smiling. "I love you too, Jakey."

It seemed, for the moment, they were going to be alright.


End file.
